Typically, when a user installs a new operating system on a storage device of a computer that already includes an existing operating system, the new operating system overwrites all data associated with the existing operating system. Alternatively, users may install the new operating system on a new partition of the storage device, and install a boot loader to provide a dual-boot system that enables a user to choose whether to run the original operating system or the new operating system when the computer is powered on. However, dual-boot systems are cumbersome, and require the user to restart the computer to switch between operating systems. Moreover, in dual-boot systems, one operating system may try to format the partition of the other operating system, and some operating systems do not operate well in a dual-boot environment.